nullcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Public Resources
Public resources can range from farms to buildings along paths to rest in. Mob Farms Gorkil Gorkil is a river accessible zombie-spawner based mob farm, maintained and founded by Rascal_Two. The spawner is right above the roof of the room, with the zombies only dropping a few blocks down. With the 1.11 update, zombie villagers no longer spawn from zombie spawners. On the right wall is a enchanting room provided to Gorkil by MellonLC2004. To the left on the back wall is a Rotten Flesh storage silo. There is a rail leading from the basement to the above building, allowing villagers to be taken upstairs and boated away. Drops from the zombies are automatically stored into chests, rotten flesh into the silo and everything else into another chest. Gorkil Entrance.png|Surface level access building 12-02-16_12.49.11_Gotkil-Killing-Room.png|Gorkil Killing Room 12-02-16_12.49.25_Gorkil-Storage-And-Enchanting.png|Gorkil Storage & Enchanting Cebrook Cebrook is a Spawn Subway System accessible double skeleton-spawner based mob farm founded and maintained by Rascal_Two It can also be accessed via a Ice Rail from Gorkil. Both skeleton farms are working, so two players can use them individually. The white circles on the floor mark where players must stand for the spawners to be active. To the right is the first nano farm: simply toggle it on, fill the dispensers with bone meal, and hold right click on the farmland with a seed of your choice. The east skeleton farm has a crusher, automatic item collection, and automatic item sorting implemented. If one of the redstone lamps above a item is solid while the far-right lamp is not, i means there is no more storage for that item type. Breaking the wall beside the crusher button and placing another minecart with chest will add more storage. The far left chest is to be manually filled with non-broken bows. Upcoming More nano-farms. Above-ground access. Cebrook Entrance.png|Subway access tunnel Cebrook.png|Currently working spawner and nano farm. 11-15-16_15.56.50_Grinder-1-finished.png|Cebrook other grinder working with auto item collection/sorting and a crusher Espumas Skeleton Grinder This is a river accessible skeleton-spawner based mob farm founded and maintained by Espuma. It can be found by either following the path from spawn to Sand Andreas and turning left, following signs for skeleton grinder and ncp village, or by exiting spawn by river towards the dark-room grinder and traveling across the sea. Included is an enchantment table and a ender chest. Above ground there is a MC village with villagers and crops. There is an abandoned mineshaft from which the spawned was found. Rav3mel and others has been clearing it out, and there are rumors of there being a cave spider grinder soon at this location. . . Espuma_Skeleton_Path.png Espuma_Entrance.png Espuma.png Espumas Enderman Farm Espumas Enderman Farm is a Enderman farm created by Espuma. This is currently the fastest way to obtain XP on the server, also providing many ender pearls. The farm was created in such a fashion that if one attacks with a sword in the middle of the killing platform, all the enderman are killed in one hit. It can be accessed by a glass bridge branching from the main island. 12-02-16_13.36.58_Espuma-Enderman-Path.png|Path to Espumas enderman farm 12-02-16_13.37.41_Espuma_Enderman_Close.png|Close up of Espumas enderman farm . . . General Mob Grinder The author of this page has never been to this spawner, but it's known as dark-room powered mob grinder accessible by boat. . . . General Blaze Farm The creator of this blaze farm is unknown, but it is a simple Blaze farm. There is a Nether IRN stop at this location. There is also a path from the Spawn-Sand Andreas nether rail to access this. 12-02-16_13.43.27.png|General blaze farm . . . Wilcow Wilcow is a path-accessible double Cave Spider founded by Rascal_Two and maintained by members of Union. As this allows for infinite string, it also allows infinite wool. Upcoming A String-trading villager. Automatic item collection and sorting. 11-16-16_15.41.54_Wilcow.png|Wilcow double cave spider farm 11-16-16_15.43.44_Wilcow-Entrance.png|Wilcow above ground entrance 11-16-16_15.49.35_Wilcow-Crusher.png|Wilcow crusher Rarder Rarder was supposed to be a entry into the first building competition, but was unable to be asthetically completed before it was over. Rascal_Two created it, but does not maintain it, so upgrades/improvements can be provided by anybody. Directly under the building lies a zombie farm, with an on/off lever and two clerics for trading rotten flesh. Only a short walk away through the tunnel leads to a Skeleton & Spider farm - both being in range of each other. These two farms are the only mob farms for the Ice Spike village. 12-02-16_13.06.17_Rardar-Entrance.png|Rardar Entrance 12-02-16_13.06.38_Rardar-Zombie-Killing-Room.png|Rardar Zombie killing room 12-02-16_13.06.45_Rardar-Clerics.png|Rardar Clerics 12-02-16_13.07.22_Rardar-Skeleton-And-Spider.png|Rardar Skeleton & Spider farm 12-02-16_13.07.30_Rardar-Skeleton.png|Rarder Skeleton 12-02-16_13.08.19_Rardar-Spider.png|Rardar Spider Villagers Gorkil As Gorkil was a zombie villager mob farm, it was easy to cure villagers here. Above the killing room is the trading floor, which boasts more then 40 villagers, with more being added annually. There are also two additional cartographers, which means after the current woodland mansions/ocean monuments are discovered, we have two more we can find. Un-farmed Spawners Soon-to-be farms, if anyone wants to make it so; for the reference of future settleres or for future villages Central plains East of Sand-Andreas to Spawn highway; accessible by surface nether Zombie Spawner at 5000,23,-780. No path direct to overworld yet Mesa Tripple cave spider spawner Northern portal. Cords coming